blood flows at dusk
by Clara Cullen L
Summary: Una chika y un destino, un chiko una misión con un pasado que les persigue atornentandolos. Y dos clanes que guardan hasta el mas oscuro de los secretos jamás revelado.Un amor imposible, que los llevara a conocer hasta la mismísima muerte.B&E E&R A
1. Chapter 1

Prefacio

Era plena y completamente consciente de lo que hacía y sucedía a mí alrededor, Pero por alguna extraña razón, la cual desconocía, no quería parar.

Una fuerza sobre natural se apodero de mi.

En ese preciso momento entendí que era lo que realmente quería, y solo era una cosa…

Sed de venganza.

Me sentía mal, impotente y destrozada, Empezaba a sentir de que a medida pasaban los segundos, mi corazón dejaba de latir; y todo por _EL._

Porque su traición me dolía en el alma; En el corazón.


	2. Chapter 2

--------------------UN COMIENZO ENTRUCANDO : PARTE 1 ---------------------------

BElla PoV

Estaba perdida en el bosque, y lo único que iluminaba la bella noche era la plateada luz de la luna, y algunas de las luciérnagas que revoloteaban de aquí para allá.

De pronto empecé a escuchar el eco de unos pasos en lo frondoso del bosque.

-¿Quien está ahí?- pregunte.

Y silencio total.

-Sé que hay alguien por ahí, sea quien seas sal ya- dije nuevamente.

Luego de unos minutos de entre los árboles y arbustos apareció la figura de una joven con una capa roja, tenia los cabellos largos hasta la mitad de la cintura su cabellos era de color miel, no pude observar bien su rostro hasta que se acerco mas y toda su figura fue bañada por la luz de la luna, tenía unos ojos color celeste como el cielo.

La observe por un buen rato y ella ni se inmuto, hasta que me percate de que en el lado izquierdo se hallaba un insignia, cuando estuve a punto de leer lo que decía giro su cabeza e hizo que su larga cabellera se posara sobre aquel escudo. El silencio nos inundo por un rato hasta que ella se decidió terminarlo.

-Todavía no es momento de que conozcas de nuestra existencia- me dijo aquella chica; Yo la miraba confundida, ¿saber de su existencia?, ¿a qué se refería?

-¿de qué hablas?, ¿quién eres?- pregunte, y ella se limito a decir.

- cuídate de ellos.

-¿de quienes?-Cuestione.

- De los….

No llego a decírmelo ya que una fuerte ráfaga sacudió en bosque, de pronto aparecieron 5 chicos con capas negras de los cuales solo uno dejaba su rostro al descubierto.

Al percatarse de mi presencia se giro y se me quedo viendo directo los ojos por más de un minuto, tenía los ojos azules cielo, y el cabello castaño claro, casi miel, se parecía tanto a aquella chica, al menos que…

-Oh, los Priscenton, que sorpresa para más grata; y ¿Qué hacen aquí?- en ese momento el contacto de nuestros ojos se rompió.

-Trishia, la pregunta aquí es ¿a ti que te trae por aquí?

-Hay mi querido Matthew, creo que ya sabes que es mí deber protegerla.- le respondió Trishia.

Con que Mathew, así se llamaba.

-Aun así, Trishia sabes que no podrás protegerla siempre- le dijo Matthew

-Sabes querido Matt, ni siquiera la muerte hará que yo no cumpla mi misión.

-Eso ya lo veremos más adelante- dijo Matt desapareciendo entre los arboles del frondoso bosque.

-Sabes Bella - dijo Trishia captando toda mi atención- a partir de ahora es aquí donde todo cambiara, donde tu verdadero futuro empieza- Y diciendo eso desapareció en entre los árboles, dejando sola y totalmente confundida, todo se volvió distorsionado y distante y luego todo se volvió negro.

Alice PoV

Últimamente bella se comportaba de una manera realmente extraña. Antes me contaba todo lo que le sucedía, ahora era todo lo contrario, era como si de alguna forma u otra, hubiera dejado de existir en este mundo, pero sabía que no era así.

Los sueños extraños que siempre tuvimos desde pequeñas, ahora nos azotaban con más frecuencia, y lo que era aun peor, con más intensidad.

Y a medida que transcurría el tiempo, sabia, bueno, sabíamos que con cada segundo pasado, se acercaba lo inevitable…

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

ola niñas es mi primer fic asi que, si les gusto dejen sus reviewSs ii si nop :(, digenme para ir cambiandole alguna cositas ^^ xD

si esque les gusto prometo xD, no tadar mas de 4 o 5 dias en actualizar .


End file.
